


Мам, расскажи

by Mitlaure



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Gen, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitlaure/pseuds/Mitlaure
Summary: Разговор матери и дочки, пока отец на очередном задании.
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Suzuki Adelheid





	Мам, расскажи

Женщина прочла сообщение на сотовом телефоне и недовольно нахмурилась. У мужа очередное задание, которое выполнить способен только он. Следовательно, вернётся Кёя ещё не скоро. Порой Адельхейд казалось, что мужа вообще дома не бывает. Месяцами может пропадать на работе, а дома появляться только в крайних случаях. Хранительнице Ледника остаётся только вздыхать и качать головой, так как она понимала, что истерики с Кёей не прокатят. Дома он появляться чаще не станет. Нервы только себе измотает Адель. И поэтому она терпеливо ждёт. Только изредка, когда муж появляется дома, просит его чаще проводить время в кругу семьи.

— Мей, ужин скоро будет готов, — негромко постучавшись в дверь комнаты дочери, Адель вошла, — всё ещё уроки делаешь?

Мей, отрицай — не отрицай, была вполне самостоятельной. Редко когда просила помощи у родителей. И то… даже они иногда не сразу могли помочь с какой-то задачей или же сочинением. А так дочь всё всегда делала сама, за что и получала соответствующие отметки.   
Кареглазая подошла поближе к дочери, корпящей над чем-то, что, судя по её лёгкому пыхтению, было далеко не обычным заданием. Когда Адель училась, ей всё давалась легко. И обычные гуманитарные предметы, и тактика, и стратегия.   
Кинув взгляд в окно, за которым солнце уже скрывалось за горизонтом, женщина прищурилась. Как всегда жара, от которой хотелось вешаться. Кондиционер мало чем мог помочь. Работал на максимум, но и превышать нельзя было, иначе и заболеть можно было очень быстро.   
Мей сидела за столом в своей комнате и перечитывала задание снова и снова. Все остальные уроки были уже давно сделаны, оставалась одна так нелюбимая её алгебра. Нет, конечно, считала она хорошо и помнила формулы наизусть, но некоторые задания никак не хотели даваться девушке, и одно из таких лежало перед ней. Вертя в одной руке карандаш, она пыталась собраться с мыслями и сосредоточиться, но, как назло, у неё это не получалось. Мей даже и не заметила, когда в её комнату успела зайти мама. В себя она пришла только тогда, когда Адельхейд подошла к ней. Тогда же и дошёл до неё вопрос.

— Хорошо, сейчас закончу и поем.  
Вопрос девочка хотела проигнорировать, но обманывать мать не хотела, поэтому честно созналась:   
— Да, никак не могу решить эту задачу, — Мей показала учебник с заданием. 

Остановилась Адель когда уже взялась правой ладонью до ручки двери. Пришлось развернуться и вернуться к столу, за которым сидела Мей. Присела рядом, на небольшой диванчик, откладывая вещи в сторону. Взяла в руки учебник по алгебре. «Надо же, а книги всё те же» — женщина откинулась на спинку диванчика и принялась неторопливо читать задание по алгебре. Как-то странно, что в таком возрасте им дают уже такие сложные задания. «Вспомнить молодость…»   
Адель взяла со стола дочери листочек и ручку и принялась что-то быстро писать. Сначала основные формулы, потом примерные задания, которые могли бы быть.

— Кстати, об ужине. Отец сегодня снова не придёт? — Мей посмотрела на мать, писавшую решение в черновике дочери.   
К такому девушка давно привыкла и заранее знала ответ на вопрос. Но не задать его она тоже не могла.  
Рука женщины дрогнула. Адель прикрыла глаза, улыбнулась и продолжила писать.

— Нет, его не будет, — покачала головой, опять читая задание с математическим содержанием, — хотя обещал на этой неделе появиться.  
Девочка никак не отреагировала на данные слова. Впрочем, она ожидала услышать именно их.   
К этому времени женщина закончила писать. Отложила ручку и сравнила список ответов на задания с теми, что были даны в конце учебника. Да, всё сошлось. Сузуки вернула дочери учебник по алгебре, а листочек сложила вдвое и продолжила держать у себя.

— Насчёт задания, — колпачком от синей ручки Адель показала на список формул, — попробуй использовать третью формулу этого тождества, но в обратном порядке.   
Мей положила голову на руки, которые уже лежали на столе, и смотрела, как Адель делала записи. В комнате становилось всё душнее, несмотря на работающий кондиционер. Девушка сидела в майке, и от этого ей становилось ещё жарче. Решив немного перетерпеть становящуюся невыносимой духоту, Мей продолжала смотреть на листок, на котором уже появилось много записей. Ей было немного стыдно за то, что она не смогла сама сделать своё домашнее задание, но говорить об этом матери она не хотела. Ведь саму себя она считала уже взрослой и привыкла сама решать свои проблемы. Хотя, по её мнению, получалось это у неё неважно. Очень часто она считала, что недостойна своих родителей. Её никогда не покидала мысль, что ей нужно стать лучше. Неважно, чего это касалось: тренировок или учёбы. И сейчас эта мысль снова промелькнула в голове девушки. Встряхнув головой, чтобы прогнать мысли, Мей всё также следила за записями. 

— Спасибо, я быстро всё перепишу и пойду ужинать, — уже расписывая в черновике решение, ответила Мей.   
Вот так всегда было: дочь интересовалась у матери на счёт отца, Адель отвечала, и больше вопросов не имелось. Всё коротко и ясно. Дочь уже всё прекрасно понимала.  
Сузуки поднялась с диванчика и, прихватив с собой вещи, посмотрела на решение дочери через её плечо. «Схватывает всё на лету». Таким талантом Адель в возрасте Мей похвастаться не могла. Женщина улыбнулась и вышла из комнаты дочери, чтобы ей не мешать. Судя по тому, как она уже начала решать, закончит минуты через три, если не меньше. Сузуки, особо не торопясь, направилась в ванную, где убрала вещи в стирку. Вымыла руки и вышла на кухню.  
Сервировка стола никогда много времени не занимала. Так что Адель, приготовив всё для Мей, сняла фартук и уселась за стол, пододвинув к себе чашку с крепким кофе. Спать ей сегодня нельзя, так как много дел. Энма попросил кое-что узнать, и Адель, как самая ответственная из Шимон, обязана это сделать. Женщина нацепила на нос очки и принялась читать кое-какие бумаги, которые ей передал босс, периодически попивая горячую жидкость. В такую-то жару!  
Дома, как всегда, необычайно тихо и спокойно.   
Мей быстро переписала решение в тетрадь. Проверив ещё раз, девушка убрала учебники с тетрадями со стола в рюкзак. Живот жалобно заурчал. Надо чаще есть. Но сколько она себе не повторяла данную истину, чаще есть она не стала. То аппетита нет, то времени. А перекусывать по пути девушка была не приучена.   
Мей зашла на кухню. Адель сидела за столом и читала бумаги. «Даже дома не отдыхает», — отметила про себя девушка и села за стол. «Итадакимас», — чтобы не отвлекать маму сказала она про себя и начала есть. Временами она поглядывала то на Адель, то на её бумаги. Мей была ещё не достаточно взрослой для каких-либо заданий, но ей всегда было интересно, что такого делают её родители. Поэтому, если они читали какие-то документы, то Хибари младшая подсматривала туда тоже. Естественно, они это замечали, но виду не подавали. Мей оставалось лишь удивляться их реакции.   
Доев свой ужин, девушка не ушла обратно к себе, а продолжила сидеть на месте. В конце концов, собравшись с духом, Мей спросила:   
— Мам, а как вы с папой познакомились? 

Замешательство женщины. Раньше дочка не спрашивала об этом.  
Немного попозже Мей продолжила:   
— Ты не рассказывала о себе.  
Адель задумалась. А ведь, и, правда. Она никогда не делилась с дочерью своими воспоминаниями, ничего ей особого не рассказывала, за исключением каких-то малых смешных историй, в которых она побывала. Адель считала, что какие-то случаи всё же стоит держать при себе. Но за неё это рассказывал Хибари, думавший, что от Мей не надо многого скрывать. А сам, похоже, толком ничего самого интересного не рассказал. Не задавала бы дочь иначе таких вопросов.

— Не рассказывала, — согласно кивнула Адель, наливая уже сваренный кофе в кружку, и вернулась за стол, коротко глянув на настенные часы, — да и рассказывать-то особо нечего.   
Она пожала плечами, пряча улыбку за белым фарфором кружки. Естественно, нечего. Как они при первой же встрече не поубивали друг друга за право управлять школой Намимори? Или как сражались во время Конфликта, о котором, не стоит глупить, Мей знала. 

— Совсем-совсем? — удивилась Мей, — может, какие-нибудь задания были интересные?  
Сузуки убрала прядь отросших волос за ухо и принялась что-то чиркать на белых листах, на которых был напечатан достаточно объёмный текст. В итоге, всё было исправлено красной и синей ручкой. Кружка с кофе была уже пуста.

— А ты сама как думаешь, как мы с твоим отцом могли познакомиться? — задала вопрос Адельхейд, откладывая документы на край стола, и заинтересованно взглянула на своё чадо.   
На этот раз в замешательство впала Мей. Она, конечно, знала о драке на крыше школы и о Конфликте с семьёй Шимон. Кто об этом не знал? «Но, не могли же они вот так, в драке, познакомиться», — рассуждала Мей, » Значит… А что значит?»

— Как я думаю… — повторила девушка, — не знаю, — она честно призналась. Должно же было что-то произойти после Конфликта до их настоящего знакомства, а не простого приветствия.  
Женщина тихо засмеялась, прикрывая глаза и удобнее устраиваясь за столом. Видимо, интересная беседа предстоит. 

— Ну, — повела Адель плечом и посмотрела куда-то в сторону, — бедствием было то, что у нас с ним похожие характеры. Ни один, ни другой не станет уступать второму. А я ещё в то время пришла с своими предъявлениями, готовясь сместить с места Дисциплинарный Комитет, а на его месте возвести Комитет Ликвидации.   
Развела руками, вздохнув. Если бы их не остановил в тот момент Савада, то не ясно, чем бы всё это закончилось. Лицо Тсунаёши подвернулось как некстати. В тот момент Адель только начала входить во вкус. 

— После всех проблем, которые произошли между Шимон и Вонголой, мы с ним как-то… не общались. Около двух-трёх лет, наверное. Энма попросил меня пока что находиться в Италии и следить за основными делами, пока сам он устраивается в Японии.   
Это был уже новый факт для Мей, поэтому с этого момента она начала слушать более внимательно.   
Мать же приложила указательный палец к нижней губе и призадумалась, всё ли правильно говорит? Не девочка уже. Память может подводить.

— Да, — кивнула, закрывая глаза, — даже больше мы с ним не виделись. А потом просто нам дали с ним совместное задание, на которое мы потратили около двух месяцев. Вот и всё… как-то так.  
Намимори⁷ — название школы, где некогда учился и возглавлял Комитет Дисциплины Кёя   
Аккуратно поправила белоснежную скатерть, немного сдвигая её в сторону. Встала из-за стола и, подойдя к дочери, убрала тарелку и остальную посуду. Задание то было непростое. Даже для Кёи, даже для Адель.   
Мей очнулась.  
— И это всё? Неужели больше нет интересных событий?  
Поверить в это она просто не могла. Что ни говори, а фантазия у ребёнка работает хорошо. И сейчас она категорически не хотела воспринимать факт окончания истории.

— А почему ты спрашиваешь, Мей? — спросила Сузуки, попутно убирая посуду в посудомоечную машину. Встала и посмотрела на дочь. После чего вернулась на своё место, морально готовясь к новым вопросам. А готовиться было к чему, ведь на протяжении ответов Адель Мей сидела и внимательно слушала её, мысленно составляя следующую партию. 

— Потому что…, — после небольшого раздумья она продолжила, — потому что вы мало что рассказываете о прошлом, а мне интересно знать, что происходило до моего рождения.   
Верно, её одолевало любопытство.

— Ну, есть много интересного, — Адель поправила отросшие волосы, улыбаясь как-то ностальгически, — я-то думала, что тебе всё рассказал папа.

— Что-то папа мне мог рассказывать, но не всё.

— По крайней мере, я так думаю, добавила она уже про себя, вставая со стула. Пройдя в зал, девочка села в своё любимое кресло, подогнув ноги под себя, и принялась слушать продолжение истории.   
Сузуки встала, задвигая за собой стул. Взяла исписанные листы и ручки и пошла в гостиную комнату.  
Женщина присела в кресло в кремовой обивке, удобно устраиваясь, откладывая листы на стеклянный журнальный столик. Она подождала, пока дочь усядется в своё любимое кресло по левую сторону от дивана и примется слушать дальше, раз так захотела. Во всяком случае, ей самой решать.

— На заданиях твой папа привык всегда работать один, это отрицать нельзя, — вздохнула в очередной раз, покачивая головой, — но есть такие задания, что и он в одиночку выполнить не может. Зачастую меня с ним посылали. Просто так, в качестве страховки.   
Мей усмехнулась:   
— Он, наверное, сильно возмущался. 

— Не возмущался. Считал это ненужным делом. И меня он считал ненужной. Мол, только обузой буду.  
Девочка недоумевала. Какие должны были быть задания, что папа не мог справиться в одиночку? Используя своё воображение, девушка пыталась представить себе такое задание, но у нее это не получалось. 

— Да, Мей, есть и такие задания, с которыми не может справиться твой отец, — будто читая мысли дочери, ответила Сузуки, — просто как-то раз его задание затянулось, а от самого нет никаких вестей. Если дела шли в худшую сторону, то он вообще не сообщал. Это и послужило сигналом. Послали меня. Я сейчас точно не вспомню. Было сложно.  
Естественно, но потом как-то всё улеглось, и где-то за пару лет до свадьбы на задания они отправлялись вдвоём, аргументируя это тем, что Адельхейд может быть хорошим щитом в случае чего. 

— Потом мы оба начали привыкать друг к другу, оставляя ссоры и вечные стычки где-то позади, сосредотачиваясь только на задании.  
— Как же получилось так, что вы поженились? — задала коронный вопрос Мей.   
Наверное, это странно, что дочка спрашивает о таких вещах, но раньше она этим и не интересовалась. Принимала как данное, что её родители вместе. Но как это произошло, оставалось для неё тайной.  
Сузуки с улыбкой посмотрела на дочь. Прямо копия отца. Особенно глаза. Точнее, взгляд. Цвет ей достался от Адель. Такой же карий с оттенками алого. Очень редкий. Наследственный. А этот взгляд… если подумать, только из-за него Сузу и живёт. Равнодушный взор с мелкими крупинками льда, растопить который очень и очень тяжело. Адель на это потребовалось не один год и не пять лет.  
Женщина не смогла скрыть удивления. Простое любопытство? Она как-то даже не могла понять вопроса дочери. Что ей именно требовалось.

— Мей, я тебя несколько не поняла, — моргнула, — в смысле «Как получилось?». Как это обычно получается? Так и мы с твоим папой поженились.  
Многим этот факт так же казался несколько странным. Два человека, которые не хотели признавать превосходства друг друга, которые даже не могли вынести присутствия друг друга, вдруг объявляют, что венчаются и женятся. Энма был в шоке, Тсуна был в шоке. Хранители были в шоке.

— Прости, я не правильно сформулировала. Хм. Для того чтобы пожениться, люди должны сначала полюбить друг друга, верно? Как же вы с папой влюбились?   
— Точно не скажу, — повела правым плечом, — но помню, что очень долго. Я даже подумывала, а не повернуть ли назад. Но нет. Твой отец не сдавался, не сдавалась и я тоже.  
Адель взглянула на Мей, которая на пару секунд задумалась, явно что-то соотнося в уме и решая, верно или нет. После ещё одного вопроса женщина закрыла глаза. Естественно, сейчас, когда дочь в таком возрасте, ей сложно понять, как вообще получают и победы, и награды, и немалую репутацию. Она уже заработала себе хорошую репутацию, родившись в этой семье. «Получше других будет», — думала Адель. С одной стороны, Мей жутко повезло с генетикой: рождение в такой уважаемой семье уже открывало кое-какие двери для неё. С другой стороны, от девушки будут ждать таких же успехов, как и от родителей. А жить под давлением окружающих и постоянных сравнениях с папой и мамой, согласитесь, не очень легко. Однако пока что с серьёзными проблемами она не сталкивалась и полностью оправдывала своё происхождение.   
Женщина поднялась с дивана и подошла к шкафу, где хранились кое-какие её личные вещи. С улыбкой на лице она слушала второй вопрос от дочери, одновременно доставая из выдвижного ящика, заваленного макулатурой, глянцевые твёрдые карточки. Вернулась на диван и принялась перебирать уже запылённые предметы, такие близкие её сердцу. 

— Вот, — улыбнулась женщина и протянула дочери эти самые карточки, оказавшиеся фотографиями, — твоего отца вообще сложно заставить сфотографироваться.   
— В этом весь папа.  
Адель нервно отмахнулась, не в силах сдерживать улыбку, подпёрла голову костяшками пальцев, пробегая глазами фото. Да, они самые. Ни одна не пропала. Вот одна с задания, где Адель поймала удачный момент, когда Хибари что-то писал, сидя за столом. Мужчина выглядит устало. Вторая — с одного из банкетов, на котором Адель и Кёя были охранниками. Вот они: стоят и что-то пытаются доказать друг другу. А третья — свадебное фото. Официальное. Хибари даже улыбался немного. Сузуки в тот момент жутко волновалась. Она вообще ходила на иголках всё утро перед свадьбой.   
На четвёртом фото был запечатлён их танец.   
Мей глазами следила за передвижением мамы, склонив голову набок. Когда Адель протянула ей карточки, девушка послушно взяла их и немало удивилась тому, что это были фотографии. Мало того что фотографии, на них был изображён отец вместе с мамой. То, что Хибари старший не очень любил фотографироваться, Мей знала. Однажды, правда, она пыталась это сделать, но потерпела неудачу: фотографии оказались смазаны. Впрочем, было несколько и удачных снимков. Но на тех карточках, что девушка держала в руках, папа был виден чётко. Краем уха слушая маму, она рассматривала снимки. Мей дошла до свадебной фотографии и остановилась на ней. Несколько секунд она просто смотрела на фотографию немигающим взором, пытаясь рассмотреть все детали. Своё поведение она объяснила просто:  
— Вы тут такие красивые!   
Адель наблюдала за дочерью, которая внимательно разглядывала фотографии. В одних этих карточках Сузу хранит большие и самые яркие воспоминания в её жизни. Моменты, которые забыть не удастся, если даже захотеть.   
Женщина тихо засмеялась.

— Спасибо, Мей. Неудивительно тогда, что ты родилась такой красавицей. Взгляд — настоящий папа.  
Улыбнулась в который раз. Оказывается, приятно это рассказывать кому-то, особенно близкому тебе человеку, что-то из своего прошлого. Дочь хочет — дочь узнает. Своих родителей Адель не знала толком, поэтому хотела, чтобы её ребёнок жил и в достатке, и в полноценной любящей семье. Это и произошло. По крайней мере, Сузу получила то, что хотела, пусть и были трудности. Да и сейчас неспокойные времена. По логике Мей должна была занять место отца в составе Вонголы, но… Адель как-то с неохотой соглашается на это.   
Мей немного смутилась от слов мамы, но виду не подала. Внешне она почти всегда оставалась невозмутимой, однако внутри переживала много эмоций. Вот и сейчас лицо её оставалось всё тем же спокойным, а внутри она была и рада тому, что мама ей рассказала о себе, и смущена, и… С третьим чувством она не разобралась до конца. Но что-то было в нём такое, что её напрягало. Девушка выпрямила ноги и откинулась на спинку кресла. В её голове крутился вопрос, который она не знала, как сформулировать. Да и была не уверена, уместен ли он здесь, сейчас, когда речь идёт о прошлом, а не о будущем. За разговором девушка и не заметила, как стрелки часов приблизились к часу ночи. Мей пора было ложиться спать, если, конечно, она не хотела опоздать в школу.  
Женщина тоже взглянула на часы и напряглась. Первый час, а дочь ещё не в кровати. 

— Мей, пора спать, — сказала спокойно Адель, и, поднявшись с дивана, направилась в комнату дочери, вслед за ней. Женщина посмотрела на дочь и, обойдя её, продолжила идти в комнату, дабы уложить Мей спать, как это делала всегда.   
И правда, трудно ли ей было? Конечно. Мало того, что росла она сама, без родителей, Адель считала своей обязанностью оберегать свою семью, быть и щитом и мечом. И дипломатом, и кухаркой. Да ей и сейчас непросто. Роль спикера она никому отдавать не собирается. Даже Энма уверен, что с этой ролью может справиться только Сузу.   
Адельхейд остановилась на лестнице, держась за перила. Да, верно. Но и она смогла добиться этого. Она теперь может добиться того, чего пожелает. В конце концов, не была бы она в противном случае замужем за Хибари.

— Если будет совсем тяжело, ты же мне поможешь, верно? — внезапно и немного с надеждой спросила Мей.   
Она не была настроена так же оптимистично, как Адель. Девушка не до конца понимала, стоит ли ей вообще становиться Хранителем. Единственное, что удерживало её от того, чтобы заявить о своём отказе от этой должности, были её родители. Она совершенно искренне не хотела их расстраивать и не оправдать их надежды. Но… Но она не была уверена, что сможет справиться с такой серьезной и сложной работой.

— Если ты не будешь в чём-то уверена, то тебе будет точно трудно, — Адель погладила дочь по голове, немного наклонившись, — ты всегда можешь рассчитывать на нашу с отцом поддержку. Моральную. Но помощь… Мей, умей всегда всего добиваться сама. Никогда не проси. Сами предложат, и сами всё дадут.  
Хорошая цитата и, по идее, правило жизни Сузуки. Всё только сама, ни разу не попросила, а ведь так порой хотелось. Мей ещё не выросла, так что иногда ей можно оказывать поддержку. Подставлять плечо, так сказать. Но Хранительница Ледника не желала, чтобы её дочь выросла несобранной. Так что и она сама, и Хибари, держали Мей в строгости. 

— Тебе надо знать одно: я и отец, вся Вонгола и Шимон… Всегда будут на твоей стороне. Пусть ты и будущее Облако, но никто тебя не заставляет уходить в себя и выставлять иголки, подобно Роллу.  
Забавно было на данный момент вспомнить животное мужа, к которому Адель питала особую симпатию. Женщина открыла дверь в комнату дочери и включила там свет. 

— А теперь, моё дорогое Облако, мыться, чистить зубы и ложиться спать, — засмеялась женщина, махая рукой по направлению в ванную.   
Мей стояла, поджав губы, и слушала маму. Естественно, физической помощи она не ждала и могла справиться сама с проблемой. Однако в моральном плане ей была необходима поддержка. Она не всегда уверена, правильно ли поступает, и часто не понимает, что именно требуется от неё. Тёплая ладонь Адель опустилась на голову девушки, и это придало ей уверенности, что она не одна. 

— Поняла, — коротко сказала она и пошла к двери в комнату.   
Сравнение с милым ежом Роллом вызвало улыбку на лице девушки.   
Мей кивнула и направилась в ванную. Около двери она оглянулась и сказала вслед уходящей Адельхейд:   
— Я не разочарую вас.  
Скорее для убеждения себя сказала она и скрылась за дверью. Умывшись, девушка зашла в свою комнату и залезла под тёплое одеяло. «Верно, не разочарую», — ещё раз про себя повторила Хибари младшая и ушла в царство Морфея.


End file.
